Blaze of Glory
by Diao Lover
Summary: Here is an SSX one shot! Summary may suck but please review because the story will be better then the summary! Love or family? When it came down to it, which did one really choose? To join love, it meant the destruction of all of your family. But to choose family, it meant you had to leave your lover and never be able to go back to him. Give it a chance! It takes place at Yi Ling.


**Here is my first SSX one shot! As obvious from the summary it takes place in the Battle of Yi Ling and evident from the image used, SSX wears her DW3 outfit and has her DW3 look, like her red hair and facial features from that game. Lu Xun wears his DW5 outfit, everyone else in their DW 8 appearance. SSX also uses her 5th weapon from DW3 XL.**

**Anyway here is the story, in case you couldn't tell from the summary, SSX choose her family over her love. So she's on the Wu side, this one shot may be short. Please review!**

* * *

Love or family? When it came down to it, which did one really choose? To join love, it meant the destruction of all of your family. But to choose family, it meant you had to leave your lover and never be able to go back to him.

In the end, neither was really the better option. This was a fight against destiny itself, all she could do was hope that she got to see him one last time. Before it was all over. The water rippled gently as her tears came pouring down.

The woman quickly slapped her own face, she wasn't about to start crying now. No she was better then this, if she was going to meet her end in this battle it was going to be in a blaze of glory. With vibrant red hair, the tomboyish woman only half paid attention to Lu Xun's briefing of the plot.

This woman, named Shang Xiang had chosen family over her love. It was a fight against destiny itself, if only her brother hadn't been so greedy and if her husband Liu Bei hadn't become a creature of vengeance. Sun Shang Xiang clenched her chakrams tightly, raising her eyes briefly to meet her brother's eyes. Sun Quan, her brother, how she wished it had been him who that had fallen instead of her father Sun Jian or her oldest brother Sun Ce.

Her former sister in-law Da Qiao extended her hand towards Sun Shang Xiang, it was a friendly gesture and Shang Xiang accepted and squeezed her hand. Da Qiao had married Sun Ce but their marriage ended when he died. Her younger sister Xiao Qiao patted Shang Xiang on the bat, and the older woman smiled at her.

When the briefing ended, Shang Xiang advanced on her horse slowly to her position. She knew instantly what she had to do. Cutting her way through the enemy to her husband to see him before he had to die, it was the only thing left to do.

Even though she hadn't paid much attention, she knew enough of the plan. A fire attack, Wu's specialty, was going to be launched and Shang Xiang was going to defend the secret path Zhu Ran was going to take.

* * *

The battle had started, everything was chaos. Green versus red, soldiers on both sides were dying but the fiery woman cared not for that anymore,twirling out of the way of an arrow, she drawed out her own bow and fired 3 arrows killing the Shu soldiers.

She turned round to see that Pang Tong was advancing towards Zhu Ran. That hermit had ran past her while she was distracted! Firing an arrow she got Pang Tong in the shoulder and he sat down to take a rest.

Tossing the bow aside Shang Xiang leapt for her chakrams, narrowly avoiding a strike which would of killed her. She tossed a chakram at Yue Ying who was trying to make her way past her, it tripped the woman over.

Kicking Guan Xing in the stomach she cartwheeled onto Zhang Bao's head and latched on whith her legs, having him to a choke hold just with her legs. She quickly let go when Bao Sanniang spun her Spinner near Shang Xian's legs, still in a headstand Shang Xiang spun, kicking everyone away. Even killing a weak peon.

She elbowed Guan Yinping and almost sliced through Guan Suo's throat. She did however almost cut off Jiang Wei's arm. "I am the Great Sun Shang Xiang! I have made my Father and Brother proud in this battle! Any who want to die come forward!" Roared Sun Shang Xiang as the fire suddenly appeared around her and engulfed the battle in flames.

It was fitting for a Tigress. Maybe she would go down in a blaze of glory. Wei Yan was the first to attack, then followed the rest. Shang Xiang back flipped out of the way Sanniang's attack, ducked to avoid Wei Yan's strike, rolled to survive Yinping's throw of her weapon. And jumped to avoid Zhang Bao's and Guan Xing's coordinated attack.

The fire around her turned the battle field into a beautiful red and orange. The heat of the flames made the woman in red to sweat and it engulfed her weaposn on fire as she spun the around her body, causing all but one of her opponents to back away.

Sun Shang Xiang gasped as she felt the weapon slice across her back. It was over, the wound was deep and blood kept pouring out. In a desperate attempt to continue fighting to see her husband one last time while she was alive, Shang Xiang tried to crawl back up from the floor.

"I can still... Still..." Shang Xiang croaked out as she raised her right hand only to drop the chakram, with only her upper body extending to the sky in a vain attempt to get back, her other chakram slipped out of her left hand and Shang Xiang frowned as her head reconnected with the floor.

Her right arm, extending past her head feebly tried to grab back onto the weapon but it only made it a centimetre before stopping. As the world around her turned black, Shang Xiang could hear her bodyguard Lian Shi call out.

Closing her eyes finally, Shang Xiang accepted her fate. The fire around her continued to burn strongly and she heard her husband Liu Bei call out for her in horror. With what remained of her strength, she listened to the conversation.

Liu Bei was allowed to live as she heard Sun Quan say with regret that it was what Sun Shang Xiang would of wanted.

In her last ounce of strength Shang Xiang muttered out the words, "I do not want to die... Not yet..." It was loud enough for everyone to hear and she opened her eyes for a moment and smiled as she saw her husband.

The light finally turned black and the woman with the red hair finally succumbed to her fate. Sun Shang Xiang had gone down in a blaze of glory and everyone would remember that.

Sun Shang Xiang lied there, unmoving with a smile of her face. It was a Blaze of Glory in which the woman that had to choose between love or family had gone out in, and she couldn't of been happier in her last moments.

* * *

**Ok hope that was good enough for all of you, and I hope it was sad because I tried. And I may of overused the title a little bit in the end, but well hope you all think otherwise. Anyways please review!**


End file.
